grandtheftautofanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Stranger side missions in GTA: San Fierro Stories
This is an article about the stranger side missions in the fan fiction game concept Grand Theft Auto: San Fierro Stories. This is a returning feature from GTA IV and was featured in RDR as well. Not all people you meet are "Strangers" As you may have seen some in the main story before their side missions become available. These missions are usually short and not very difficult. This list is organnized by the location you first meet a character so it doesnt mean that a character in the San Fierro section couldnt appear in Ridgemont at some point. More in depth descriptions of the character will appear on the main Characters page. Note: This list is far from complete. As more characters and missions will be added later. San Fierro Lyle (Last Name Unknown) Gender: Male Race: White Encounter 1 Prerequsite: Complete "The City by the bay..." Location: Queens, San Fierro Reward: $50 You first meet Lyle in Queens standing outside of an apartment building. He is standing on the sidewalk yelling for someone to help him. Jack sees him and comments on his "Queer" clothing. Lyle tells Jack that his priceless collection of vinyl record was stolen out of his home earlier today. He asks Jack to help him get them back for him and he thinks he knows who took them. Hop in a vehicle and wait for Lyle to get in. Follow the GPS route to the location Lyle points out in Little Vinewood near the airport. Along the way Jack asks Lyle about his fashion sense. He tells him that dressing like Jack does is just buying into the current trends and fads and that he wants to carve out his own brand. When you arrive at the place in Little Vinewood you find that it is a record store. Lyle enters the store and come sout carrying a armload of records. The store managers chase him out. Lyle instructs you to kill them before the hurt him. So either run them over with your car or get out and gun them down. Once they are dead lose any wanted level you may have gained and thyen drive Lyle back to his apartment. Lyle says that he was simply "taking back whats his" And pays Jack $50 for his help. Encounter 2 Prerequsite: Complete "Lyle encounter 1" and "The brothers Steele" Location: Hashbury, San Fierro Reward: $100, $150 or nothing. The second time you meet Lyle he is sitting on a street bench outside of a music club in Hashbury. He recognizes Jack and asks him for one more favor. When Jack refuses Lyle tells him that he will pay once again. Jack says he will listen. Lyle says that the manager of the club wont let him get his favorite band "The Industrial Vultures" to play on stage. Jack says they probobly suck and starts to walk away but Lyle calls him back. he says that he will pay $100 if he simply persuades the manager to let them in. He says the manager should be going out back for a smoke break soon. Walk to the alley that leads behind the club. There you will see the manager out back smoking a ciggarette. Jack approaches him and tells him to let the band in. But he refuses and says that if they really want to play on stage they have to write some good music and then he says he knows Lyle was the one who sent him and asks how much he is paying. Jack says $100. The manager says he will pay you $150 to kill Lyle so he will stop pestering the club and driving away customers. Jack says he could never kill someone for that small amount of money. But he will think it over. When you get control of Jack you can either go back out front and kill Lyle and return to the manager for your money or beat up the manager to further persuade him and go back to Lyle for your money. Or you could kill the Manager and get nothing. If you choose a path that keeps Lyle alive you will ge tone more mission from him. No matter what path you choose the short mission ends once you collect your money or kill the manager. Encounter 3 Prerequisite: Spare Lyle's life in "Lyle encounter 2" complete "One night in San Fierro..." Location: Gant Bridge Reward: Lyle's Fedora. If you spared Lyle's life in your second encounter with him you can encounter him again on the Gant bridge after you have completed "One night in San Fierro.." and opened the bridges. Jack finds Lyle standing on the railing of the bridge near the center of the span. He is contemplating suicide by jumping off into the bay below. Jack talks to him and tries to stop him from jumping. Lyle says that he has no hope left in the world. No one understands him and even if you persuaded the manager of the club he cant get his favorite band on the main stage. Jack tells him hes crazy for wanting to kill himself over such a stupid reason. Lyle says that someone like Jack would never understand. And jumps over the railing and Jack approaches the rail only to see him land in the water far below. When he jumped over his hat fell off and landed on the sidewalk. Jack picks it up and it is now in your wardrobe for you to wear. Hashbury Hobo (Real Name Unknown) Gender: Male Race: White Encounter 1 Prerequisite: Complete "The City by the bay..." Location: Hashbury, San Fierro Reward: $50 You meet this Hobo on a street corner in Hashbury. He is sitting next to a large bag and is holding a sign reading "The end is near, Be enlightened now!" Jack asks him about his sign and he says that the world is going to end in 2012 and that he needs to turn himself over to the enlightened ways of Epsilon people. And to leave his modern consumerist lifestyle behind if he want sto be saved. Jack says its crazy talk and that the Hobo should find something else to do with his time. He then asks Jack for a ride to a meeting he has in Apollo Park. And says that he will pay the small amount of money he has right now. Jack agrees and the Hobo packs up. Hop in a car and allow the Hobo to enter. he is carrying his bag and moves a little slower because of it. Follow the GPS route to the Apollo park enterance. Along the way the Hobo talks to jack about his conversion to Epsilon and how he is sure it will save his life when the world ends next year. When you arrive the Hobo pays you $50 and walks into the park. Encounter 2 Prerequsite: Complete "Hashbury Hobo encounter 1" and "S.T.A.L.K.E.R" Location: F.A.R.T station in the Financial District, San Fierro. Reward: Money dropped by thugs Your second encounter with the Hobo occurs when jack encounters him in the F.A.R.T station in the FInancial district. The Hobo has set up his sign near the turnstiles to the train platform. This time his sign reads "Turn yourself to Epsilon, Turn your life to enternal enlightenment" Jack approaches him and asks why he keeps trying to spread his message. The Hobo says that he wants to take as many people with him as possible into enlightenment with Epsilon. Jack begins to walk away when a group of three thugs attacks the Hobo and destroy his sign. Run back toward the Hobo and either shoot the attackers or engage them in unarmed combat. Once you have killed them they drop about $200 and the Hobo thanks you for helping. He says that you will make a great addition to the Epsilon family one day. Jack says that it was just a guesteure of some goodwill and says he is not interested in Epsilon. Encounter 3 Prerequisite: "Complete Hashbury Hobo encounter 2" and "Stories finale" Location: Garcia, San Fierro Reward: None. The next encounter with the Hobo doesnt occur until after you have beaten the final story mission. Jack finds the Hobo standing on a street corner in Garcia proudly yelling that he has found the key of enlightenment. And is ready to move into the next age of human form as an enlightened man. The Key is the Nuclear submarine launch key that Jack has been trying to retrieve for Larry Brookings for over half the game. He approaches the Hobo and asks for the key. He even offers to pay for it. But the Hobo says it is a priceless item that will guarantee his enternal life with the great savior and that he can't give it up. He holds it up in the air and gazes at it. He then mindlessly walks into the street and gets hit by a car. When he is hit Jack watches the key fall into a storm drain into the sewers. the Hobo has died and drops no money. Jack looks at him and just shakes his head in disbelief of the irony. The driver of the car is seen calling 911 and the sound of sirens can be heard in the distance. Jack calls Larry and tells him that the key is probobly lost forever. Larry says that he screwed now and he needs to find some way to get that key by any costs. This is the last time we hear or see from Larry Brookings. Carmen Rodriguez Gender: Female Race: Hispanic Encounter 1 Prerequisite: Complete "The City By The Bay..." Location: Little Vinewood, San Fierro Reward: $75 You first meet Carmen on a street corner near a coffee shop in Little Vinewood. She is badly beaten and sitting at a bus stop. Jack walks up and asks why she is in such bad shape. Shes hesitent at first but tells him that shes a prositute and a John beat her up and took all her money. She says that she is afraid to go back to her pimp for fear of retaliation for losing the money. She asks Jack if he will give her a ride to the homeless shelter in Queens and stop and pick up another hooker along the way. She says she has no money for a bus or a taxi but the prostitute you pick up might have some. Jack agrees so enter a 4 door vehicle and let Carmen enter. Follow the GPS route to Monica's location near Apollo park. Pull up near her and you see her being attacked by a man on the street. Either run over the man while not hitting Monica or exit the car and attack her. Once you save Monica she enters the car and thanks you. Then drive to the homeless shelter in Queens. When you arrive Monica pays you $75 for taking them there and helping her out on the street. Encounter 2 Prerequisite: Complete "Carmen encounter 1" and "Bad memories" Location: Ocean Flats, San Fierro Reward: Money dropped by pimp ~$100 After you complete "Bad Memories" you can find Carmen in an alleyway in Ocean Flats. Jack sees her digging through a trash can and asks her why shes doing it. She is scared at first but realizes it is him and sighs with relief. Her face is more badly beaten than before and Jack asks her why. She says that her pimp found out that her and Monica were staying at the homeless shelter and cornered them in an alley when they left one day. He beat them with a bat and Monica died from her wounds. She played dead and ran off when he left. Jack says he cant let something like this happen and asks where the pimp is now. She says that she really doesnt know but he usually checks in with his girls in Japantown around this time of day and that he drives a green PMP 600 and usually wears a black Fedora like hat. After the cutscene hop in a vehicle and head to Japantown. When you arrive search around Japantown and you should see a man standing next to a green PMP 600 talking to a hooker infront of the Rising Sun bar. He is wearing a Black Fedora as well. Jack knows hes the man. Exit your car and pull out a weapon and take out the pimp. After he dies the mission is complete and he drops about $100 when he dies. Jesus Boroda ''' Gender: Male Race: Hispanic '''Encounter 1 Prerequisite: Spare his life in "Street Cleaning" and complete "Body Packing" Location: Doherty, San Fierro Reward: $75 (If you retrieve his drugs) If you apred Jesus' life in "Street Cleaning" you can find him after you complete "Body Packing" for Jerry. He is found in Doherty on a street corner near Lucky's wetbar. Jack walks by and Jesus sees him and thanks him for saving his life. Jack says it was no big deal but Jesus continues to thank him and then asks if he can do just "one more thing". Jack says he doesnt want to get involved but Jesus says it isnt a big thing and that he will pay. Jack listens. Jesus tells him that he just got thrown out of the club but left his drugs in there. Jacks says that Jesus told him that he turned his life around and isnt on the drugs anymore. Jesus said that he just went back on one more time and doesnt want the stuff to go to waste. After the cutscene you can either go back into the club and grab Jesus' bag from the backroom or speak to jesus and refuse to get the drugs for him since he is supposed to be cleaned up. If you get the drugs Jesus will pay you $75 for helping him but if you refuse he pays you nothing and leaves. You will have another encounter with him regardless of what you choose but your encounter will be different depending on what you do. If you choose to go get the drugs enter the club and walk to the private room in the back of the club at the end of the hallway on the right. The bag is laying on the couch in the private room. Once you have the bag walk back outside of the club and return the bag to Jesus. He will thank you and walk off. Encounter 2A Prerequisite: Retrieve Jesus' drugs and Complete "All The Kings Men" Location: Chinatown, San Fierro Reward: $50 If you got Jesus' drugs for him in his first encounter you can find him in Chinatown. Jack is walking down the street and looks down an alleyway and sees Jesus laying down near a dumpster. He approaches him and finds that he is throwing up and shaking. Jack knows that he is overdosing and decides to get him to the hospital. Hop in a vehicle and park it in the marker arrow near Jesus and Jack loads him into the passenger seat. Follow the GPS route to the hospital in Mercer Square. Along the way Jesus throws up again and says very little words. All he says is that he messed up big time. When you arrive at the hospital he digs into his pocket and hands Jack $50. He exits the vehicle and a couple hospital orderlys put him in a wheelchair and take him in. Ending your time with Jesus. Encounter 2B Prerequisite: Refuse to get Jesus' drugs and complete "All The Kings Men" Location: Japantown, San Fierro Reward: $100 (Dropped by bouncer) If you did not get Jesus his drugs in the first encounter you can find him in Japantown after you complete "All The Kings Men" Jack walks by on the street and Jesus gets pushed out of the Rising Sun Bar by a bouncer. He stumbles around and sees Jack. He is completly drunk and starts talking to him about how messed up his life has been. He says that he started drinking a few days ago and actually prefers it to his old drugs. Jack tells him that he should get home before the cops pick him up for public drunk. Jesus ignores him and attacks the bouncer. After the cutscene defend Jesus from the bouncer by either killing him or beating him until he surrenders. You may gain a wanted level from the fight and if you do you must get Jesus into a car and lose the cops before you take him home. Either way after the fight you must take Jesus back to his apartment in Foster. Jack drops him off and Jesus stumbles inside.